icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Temiscaming Royals
For the Senior level team that played in the Northwest Quebec League in the 1950's & 1960's; please see Temiscaming Sr. Royals. Témiscaming, Quebec | league = Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League | division = Eastern | founded = 2007 | arena = Le Centre de Temiscaming | colors = Green, Black, and White | owner = | coach = Steve McCharles | GM = Steve McCharles | media = | affiliates = Rouyn-Noranda Huskies (QMJHL) }} The Temiscaming Royals were a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based out of Témiscaming, Quebec, Canada. They were members of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, but originated in the Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League. History The announcement of the Temiscaming Royals as the first Quebec-based team in the Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League came on April 4, 2007. The expansion of the Royals makes them the ninth team in the independent GMJHL and one of six 2007 expansion teams. Temiscaming is roughly 65 kilometers from North Bay, Ontario and will make for decent locational rivalries with the Nipissing Alouettes and Espanola Kings. The Temiscaming Royals played their first game on September 7, 2007 in Sturgeon Falls, Ontario against the Nipissing Alouettes. The Royals defeated the Alouettes 6-4 for their first ever win. The Royals were undefeated in regulation in their first fourteen games of the season. Their first loss came on November 1, 2007, 7-4, at the hands of the Nipissing Alouettes, largely in part to Alouettes former goaltender Tristan Jones and his 58 save performance. The Royals would later acquire Jones at the deadline to help Piche guide the Royals on their playoff run. On January 4, 2008, the Royals hosted the Moscow Selects All-star team in an exhibition game. The Selects won the game by a score of 9-3. This was the sixth game of seven that the Moscow team played against different GMJHL clubs. In the 07-08 Greater Metro Junior A playoffs, the Temiscaming Royals selected to play the Espanola Kings in the 1st round. Game 1 took place in Temiscaming with the Royals defeating the Kings with a score of 8-0 to win their first ever playoff game in team history. Marc Desgagnes recorded the first ever Temiscaming Royals playoff goal in the team's history. Guillaume Piche recorded the first ever win and shutout in the club's playoff history. In June 2008, the GMHL announced that the Royals have left the league with ambitions of joining the NOJHL. Temsicaming is the second Québécois team in NOJHL history, after the Rouyn-Noranda Capitales who were in the league from 1989 to 1996. Om September 7, 2008, the Royals played their first Northern Ontario Jr. game against the North Bay Skyhawks. The Skyhawks won 2-0. The Royals first NOJHL win came on September 19, 2008, as they defeated the Sudbury Jr. Wolves 9-5 at home. The Temiscaming Royals franchise was revoked by the League (N.O.J.H.L.)effective May 15, 2011 and all players have been declared “free agents.” Season-by-Season Standings Playoffs 2008 Lost Semi-final :Temiscaming Royals defeated Espanola Kings 4-games-to-none in bye round :Temiscaming Royals defeated King Wild 4-games-to-2 in quarter-final :Innisfil Lakers defeated Temiscaming Royals 4-games-to-2 in semi-final 2009 Lost Quarter-final :North Bay Skyhawks defeated Temiscaming Royals 4-games-to-none in quarter-final 2010 Lost Quarter-final :Abitibi Eskimos defeated Temiscaming Royals 4-games-to-one in quarter-final External links *Temiscaming Royals Webpage Category:Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2007 Category:Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League team